thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Goes Fishing
Thomas Goes Fishing is the seventh episode of the tenth season. Plot Along Thomas's branchline, was a sight of the river at where people goes fishing. Thomas often wanted to stop at the bridge and see people catching the fish, but his driver gets worried about what would happen if they fell behind a schedule by stopping to fish. Whenever Thomas meets an eingine, he tells them that he would like to fish, but they all tell him that "engines don't go fishing" One day, Thomas was at Elsbridge to have a drink of water, but the water tower was out of order, which makes Thomas very cross. So his driver has decided to get the water from the river. As they approached the bridge, the crew has found a bucket and rope. There they lowered the bucket down to the river, but as they filled the bucket with water, the bucket was old and have five holes with water leaking out, and so they had to hurry up and fill the water in Thomas's tanks quickly before the water drains out. The crew has repeated this several times until Thomas's thirst was quenched. Thomas felt so happy after he had a drink of water, and then he started off with Annie and Clarabel. Before long, Thomas has found out that he has got a pain in his boiler. Too much steam came rushing from his safety valve and his fireman opened up the tap to let the water come out from the feedpipe, but none came, and Thomas was alarmed that he may burst. So the crew damped down his fire and struggled on. As they reached Ffarquhar, they have uncoupled Annie and Clarabel and ran Thomas who was still aching on the siding right out of the way. Then he stopped on the siding as the guard phoned the inspector and The Fat Controller, and the workmen has put the sign saying "DANGER KEEP AWAY" all around Thomas. As the inspector and the Fat Controller arrived, they tried to find out how they could find a solution to solve the problem. The driver has explained what has happened and the inspector concluded that the feedpipe was blocked, so he had a look in the tanks. After he has climbed down, he has requested The Fat Controller if he could have a look aswell. When The Fat Controller had a look at Thomas's tanks, he was so shocked to see a fish, which everyone has agreed. Thomas's crew has explained to The Fat Controller that they have caught a fish from the river with the bucket by mistake, and The Fat Controller jokes that Thomas got to go fishing after all, but as fish obviously don't suit him they must be removed. The Fat Controller has taught Thomas's crew how to take the fish out, and once they have a caught the fish, they had a lovely picnic of fish and chips. The Fat Controller thought that the meal was good, and then tells Thomas not to go fishing again. Thomas has learnt his lesson and understood that engines don't go fishing, because it is too uncomfortable. Characters *Thomas *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (music video cameo) *Toby (music video cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) *Donald and Douglas (music video cameo Locations *Elsbridge *Elsbridge Viaduct *Hackenbeck Tunnel *Ffarquhar Triva *Stock Footage from Thomas and the Guard, Gallery ThomasGoesFishing1.png ThomasGoesFishing2.png ThomasGoesFishing3.png ThomasGoesFishing4.png DripTank40.png|Stock footage ThomasGoesFishing5.png ThomasGoesFishing6.png ThomasGoesFishing7.png Thomasand Bertie49.png|Stock footage DeepFreeze9.png DeepFreeze10.png ThomasGoesFishing8.png ThomasGoesFishing9.png ThomasGoesFishing10.png ThomasGoesFishing11.png ScrambledEggs37.png ThomasGoesFishing12.png ThomasGoesFishing13.png ThomasGoesFishing14.png ThomasGoesFishing15.PNG ThomasGoesFishing16.PNG ThomasGoesFishing17.PNG ThomasGoesFishing19.png ThomasGoesFishing20.png ThomasGoesFishing21.PNG ThomasGoesFishing22.PNG ThomasGoesFishing23.png ThomasGoesFishing24.png GordonProveshisPoint7.png ThomasGoesFishing25.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Railway Series Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:Remakes Category:July 2011 Vhs Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs